d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Challenge Rating/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs and creatures by Challenge Rating. CR 1/2 and lower NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Snake, Small Viper Generic Human Warrior CR1/2 Goblin Elite Thug Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Human Investigator (expert 1) Hummingbird Jimbob Frank "Bubba" McGee, Human Commoner 2 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) CR 1 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Dire Rat Awakened Cat Celestial Wolf CR1 Drow warrior CR 1 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Snake, Medium Viper Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Goblin Adpt3 Goblin Clc1 Goblin Rgr1 Goblin Warrior 2 Goblin Warrior 3 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Warrior 2 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Landowner (Ari2) Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Guard CR 1 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 CR 2 NPCs and Creatures Cannibal hunter CR 2 Drow fighter CR 2 Drow warrior CR 2 Dwarf Monk CR2 Dwarf Warrior 3 Elven Sorceror 2 Experienced Guardsman Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 Gnoll Guard CR 2 Goblin rogue 2 Goblin Warrior 4 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Thug CR 2 Hobgoblin Warrior 3 Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Junkyard Dog CR 2 Kobold Boss CR 2 Orc Barbarian 2 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Trillion, female halfling Brd2 White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Ysdor, half-elven wizard CR 3 NPCs and Creatures Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Benedict, neutral evil, male, human, Wizard level 3 Brobdingnagian Hummingbird Dath'cha, Kobold Paladin 4 Drow fighter CR 3 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Drow warrior CR 3 Elite Guardsman Warrior-5 CR3 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Gnoll Hunter Goblin Wizard 3 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Warrior 4 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Swashbuckler3 Human Wizard3 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Jiles, Dwarf Fighter 3 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Liatris, Draconic Kobold Rogue 3 Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Onebee and Twobee, Warforged Scout Rogue 3 Orc Barbarian 3 Half-Orc Ranger1/Rogue2 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Sentinel Marshal, human paladin 3 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Vilina, shifter ranger 3 Wererat warrior 2 Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 CR 4 NPCs and Creatures The CR4 list has been modified to display a little bit of formatting to save scrolling and scrolling down the list. Also, the use of h3 tags (or triple ='s in wiki-speak) can make better use of the table of contents. Also, adding categories to each NPC will help DMs find NPCs faster by criteria. For example here and on my own site to track NPCs. Note that the true power of categories becomes obvious when you start to add them to a lot of articles. Feedback on this can be sent to me. (Great resource here BTW!) CR 5 NPCs and Creatures Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Atroxio the Iron Horror (Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster) Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Drow fighter CR 5 Drow warrior CR 5 Dugg, Half-Orc Wizard CR5 Ghorus Toth Lawful Evil Wizard Level 5 Goblin Ninja 5 Gormir, Neanderthal Barbarian 5 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Half-Red Dragon Ogre Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Human Officer Ftr5 Human sorceror 5 Ice Beast(Cold Element Displacer Beast) Isknicth, Awakened advanced dire rat Rogue 3 Kobold Warparty Ogre Druid 4 Ogre Sorcerer3 Orc Barbarian 5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Orc Clr5 Parth, Elite Death Cultist Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Skeletal Shark CR5 Tarsk, male Gnoll Marshall 4 Valfin, Human Druid 5 CR 6 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Allip CR 6 Amavakti, Kalashtar Psion Telepath 6 Bodyguard CR6 Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Drow fighter CR 6 Drow Warrior CR 6 Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Gelgar, Bugbear Captain CR6 Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Kyle d'Ferriss, Human Ambassador Paladin 6 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Orc Barbarian 6 Ogre Dire Were-Bat Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 CR 7 NPCs and Creatures Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Drow fighter CR 7 Drow Warrior 7 Elite Minotaur CR 7 Elven Counsillor CR7 Gnoll Elite Guard CR 7 Goblin Ranger 7 Grimwall, Male Gnoll Rgr2/Ftr4 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Half-Dragon (Red) Troll Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Rgr4/Rog3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Human (Fighter 8) "Tiger Warrior" Kobold Wiz7 Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Luuc, Ghoul Bounty Hunter Orc Barbarian 7 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Shifty Reggs, Goblin Were-Rat CR 8 NPCs and Creatures Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Drow fighter CR 8 Elf (Ranger 8) "Twang" Human (Fighter 8) "Bash" Human (Fighter 8) "Chieftan Tigerpaw" Human (Monk 8) "Smash" Human (Cleric 8) "Ohm" Human (Wizard 8) "Zap" Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Nazstafu, Gnoll Mnk3/Rgr2/Bbn2 Orc Barbarian 8 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Quietus, Human Cultist and Killer Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Troglodyte chief Tarastia, human Sorc-8 CR 9 NPCs and Creatures Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Advanced ochre jelly Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard 9 Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Drow fighter CR 9 Drow invoker CR 9 Duergar Scout CR 9 Giant Ooze Octopus CR9 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Lion Tamer elf Rgr6/Brd3 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Neona, Female Gnoll Sor8 Orc Barbarian 9 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Werewolf Lord CR9 Petrified Treant CR 9 Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 CR 10 NPCs and Creatures Fiendish Dire Tiger Drow fighter CR 10 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Minotaur Champion CR 10 Orc Barbarian 10 Senath, human Scout10 with Nightmare Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Randal Morn, Fighter6/Rogue4 Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10 CR 11 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Elite Aboleth Errenor, Elven Mage CR 11 Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Orc Barbarian 11 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Vruumagan, Human Warmage 11 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 CR 12 NPCs and Creatures Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Dragonslayers, party of 5 level 8 NPCs Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Il'Haan Tuer'nek, Drider Cleric 5, CR 12 Kaad, venerable hobgoblin monk 12 Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) CR 13 NPCs and Creatures Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Gnoll King CR 13 Pelegon, Master Chariot Warrior CR 13 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 (with imp familiar) Succubus Paladin 6 (With Nightmare Special Mount) Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 (with blue dragon wyrmling familiar) Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Human Enchanter 13 CR 13 Jade, Half-Green Dragon Monk 11 CR 14 NPCs and Creatures Advanced Bodak CR 14 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Alia, female human Rog10/ShD4 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Native Chieftan Tigerpaw and guards Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 (CR 14) Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 CR 15 NPCs and Creatures Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Kantona, human Wrl15 Monster, "human" Wilder 15 Ondo Argus, The Rook, human Ftr 15 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 CR 16 NPCs and Creatures Adult Mithral Dragon (Metal-Clad Brass Dragon) General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 CR 17 NPCs and Creatures Agony, Awakened Living Spell CR 17 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 CR 18 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Furelise, Harpy Vampire CR 19 NPCs and Creatures Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 The Stranger in Black CR 19 CR 20 NPCs and Creatures Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Epic (CR 21 to 159) NPCs and Creatures CR 21 Belmont, Vampire Slayer CR 21 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 CR 22 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 CR 23 Heightened Paragon Will-O’-Wisp CR 23 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Silas the Corrupted, Lich High Priest of a Death God CR23 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 CR 24 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 CR 26 Death, unique creature CR 26 CR 27 Advanced Ice Devil CR 27 The Vestige CR 27 CR 28 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 CR 29 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 CR 31 Atata Banshee CR 31 CR 32 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 CR 33 Slake, primal vampire gestalt Fighter/Monk CR 33 CR 35 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 CR 48 LeShay Fighter 30 CR 88 Cogent, Psionic CR 88 CR 106 Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 Cosmic (CR 160+) NPCs and Creatures CR 1558 Brobdignagian Teratoid Tarrasque (+7 size catagories) - The basis for determining stats for Lavos CR ??? A'tuin the Star Turtle - from Terry Pratchett's Discworld fame